When an electronic device operates at a high speed, electronic components inside the electronic device would generate a large amount of heat. In general, a thermal module consisting of a heat sink or a radiating fin assembly and one or more heat pipes is mounted to the heat-generating electronic components to obtain enhanced heat-dissipating efficiency and upgraded heat-dissipating effect. However, since the heat sink or radiating fin assembly of the thermal module can only radiate heat, the thermal module provides a very limited heat-dissipating effect. For the purpose of obtaining an improved heat dissipating effect, a cooling chip has been used with the thermal module.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional water-cooling thermal module, which includes a first heat dissipating unit 11, a second heat dissipating unit 12, a pump 13, a set of water pipes 14, a cooling chip 15, a heat exchanger 16, and a seat 17. The first heat dissipating unit 11 has a receiving space (not shown), a flow way (not shown), a water inlet 111, a water outlet 112, and a first contact face 113. The receiving space of the first heat dissipating unit 11 has a fluid filled therein and is communicable with the seat 17 and the heat exchanger 16 via water pipes 14. The second heat dissipating unit 12 has a receiving space (not shown), a flow way (not shown), a water outlet 121, a water inlet 122, and a second contact face 123. The receiving space of the second heat dissipating unit 12 is communicable with the heat exchanger 16 and the pump 13 via water pipes 14. The cooling chip 15 has a hot face 151 and a cold face 152 bearing on the first contact face 113 and the second contact face 123, respectively. The pump 13 drives the fluid filled in the first heat dissipating unit 11 to flow in the above components of the thermal module. The seat 17 is in contact with a heat source (not shown) for absorbing heat generated by the heat source.
In the above arrangements, the cooling chip 15 is not in direct contact with the heat exchanger 16, and there are many complicated components included in the conventional water-cooling thermal module. The first and second heat dissipating units 11, 12 can only indirectly dissipate the heat produced by the heat source. Therefore, the heat generated by the heat source and absorbed by the seat 17 could not be directly dissipated, and the conventional water-cooling thermal module has poor heat dissipating efficiency and limited heat dissipating effect.
In brief, the conventional water-cooling thermal module has the following disadvantages: (1) having complicated structure; (2) providing poor heat-dissipating effect; (3) failing to directly dissipate the heat generated by the heat source; and (4) having low heat dissipating efficiency.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved thermal module to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional thermal module.